El amor prohibido de Harry Potter
by hermychii
Summary: Esta historia comienza cuando Harry esta viviendo su primer verano en el que realmente le afecta la muerte de Sirius y aun mas la de Dumbledore, el chico se siente muy mal, no solo porque extraña a su padrino, sino porque Voldemort esta mas cerca que nunc


**EL AMOR PROHIBIDO DE HARRY POTTER Y LA ULTIMA BATALLA.**

**Esta historia comienza cuando Harry esta viviendo su primer verano en el que realmente le afecta la muerte de Sirius y aun mas la de Dumbledore, el chico se siente muy mal, no solo porque extraña a su padrino, sino porque Voldemort esta mas cerca que nunca y eso puede conllevar a su muerte. Sin embargo el pelinegro siente que nada lo llena, nada lo hace sentir feliz...  
Pero ahí una chica que le quita el sueño y que lo hace sentir algo especial, pero la pregunta es ¿quien es la chica? YA QUE NO ES DE HOWGARTS, si quieren averiguarlo adelante lean este fanfic ok.  
Hola espero que este Fanfic les guste talvez les parezca algo diferente a mis demás historias pero pues espero que les guste mucho, mucho, este Cáp y pues apóyenme. Comienza con la vida "normal" de Harry en privet drive. **

**CAPITULO 1  
MI HOGAR**

Era como ya de esperarse un caluroso verano en el 4 de privet drive, esa tarde Harry se encontraba sentado en la ridícula sala de los Dursley, el joven leía la revista de quidditch " _Escobas de hoy y mañana "_.  
Este se había suscrito hace unas semanas cuando Hermione le había mandado un catalogo de compras y productos sobre el juego de quidditch en donde regalaban una suscripción mágica vía lechuza que llevaba cada mes a la casa del subscriptor un ejemplar de la susodicha revista.

Harry leía un articulo sobre una nueva saeta, esta era una versión deluxe de la saeta de fuego.

" **_Escobas de hoy y mañana. Certifica que la saeta Deluxe es la mas rápida en el momento dentro del mundo mágico ya que esta cuenta con la velocidad de un " tersthan " "._**

Decía en el artículo

**Flash back**

Los tersthan, eran una especie de caballos con la piel pegada a los huesos y con cara de reptil, que hace unos meses habían llevado a Harry, Neville, Hermione, Ron, Luna y Ginny, al departamento de misterios en el ministerio de magia

**Final del Flash Back**

Volviendo a la revista aquel articulo sobre la saeta deluxe tenia varias fotografías de la escoba, pero la que llamo mas atención de Harry era una que ese encontraba en la parte superior de la hoja en ella modelando junto a la saeta deluxe se encontraba parado Oliver Wood el antiguo capitán de quidditch de Gryfindor, al parecer le estaba yendo muy bien ya que aparecía al lado de la mejor escoba del mundo y aun mejor, porque esa revista solo publicaba fotos de los mejores jugadores de Quidditch ya que " _escobas de hoy y mañana " _era la revista mas prestigiada en el mundo mágico en el tema del Quidditch

Harry miraba con detalle la fotografía de la saeta, era muy parecida a la de el, con la excepción de que esta era de una madera mas clara y ligeramente mas larga, debajo de la fotografía había un pequeño recuadro con las nuevas características que ofrecía la saeta deluxe, el recuadro decía que la madera con la que estaba fabricada la escoba era del árbol de Smancher que solo se encontraba en los territorios de los gigantes, decía que ese árbol era muy especial ya que resistía impactos con el peso de una tonelada.

Esto porque los árboles habían evolucionado para aguantar los golpes de los gigantes, también afirmaba que la saeta contenía dentro de ella un pelo de Tersthan y una pluma de hipogrifo, el articulo explicaba que era de edición limitada y que solo saldrían a la venta 300 escobas de este modelo en todo el mundo mágico.

-Esto es genial—se dijo Harry a si mismo, si estuviera en el callejón Diagon y tuviera en frente la tienda artículos de calidad para el juego de quidditch, la compraría es una magnifica escoba—pensó Harry— seguro que me haría ganar la ultima copa de Quidditch, si eso seria magnifico, ganar la copa seria cerrar con broche de oro mi ultimo curso en Hogwarts.

De pronto suspiro— Vaya nunca pensé que diría eso, por fin voy a terminar en Hogwarts, quien lo hubiera pensado que yo el huérfano recogido de los Dursley un simple chico llamado Harry Potter se vaya a graduar del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechizaría, no puedo creerlo, ¿aunque en realidad me quiero graduar?, ¿qué voy a hacer cuando salga?, ¿a dónde iré?. — mientras el pelinegro se hacia estas preguntas una voz en su mente se hizo presente, diciéndole algo en lo que no quería pensar y que sin embargo lo dejo helado, su misma conciencia le había recordado que todas esas preguntas no eran muy importantes ya ni siquiera estaba seguro si seguiría vivo.

El chico trago saliva, por el momento no quería pensar en eso, por el momento solo quería disfrutar de la vida y de su revista así que se olvido del tema y se concentro en la fotografía de la saeta.

-Me encantaría tenerla — se dijo

Aunque algo jamás dejaría que se separara de su actual escoba esto por el simple hecho de que su padrino se la había obsequiado cuando su nimbus 2000 por accidente se destrozo en un juego de quidditch contra Hufflepuff en Hogwarts, en esos momentos una gran tristeza se apodero de el y comenzó a sentir, otra vez aquel enorme y profundo vació en el corazón.  
Harry no quería que los Dursley tuvieran la fortuna de verlo en ese estado, así que se levanto del sofá y cuando se iba a su habitación, de pronto lo detuvo, una seca tosesilla que se escucho a unos pocos metros detrás de el, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue, que la profesora Unbridge estaba en Privet Drive, ya que en el curso que la mujer le había dado clases ella utilizaba esa tos para darse a notar.

Harry giro su cabeza y hay estaba nada mas y nada menos que el tío Vernon que le dijo.

-¡POTTER!, siéntate quiero hablar contigo. Harry se quedo pensativo y le respondió.  
-¿Y ahora que hice tío?

Rápidamente Dudley corrió desde la cocina a disfrutar de su programa favorito: Tío Vernon v/s Harry Potter, el chico se paro enfrente de su primo y su padre para tener una mejor visión de lo que parecía una pelea. Dudley los miraba impaciente.

-Siéntate y no protestes, ¡vamos Harry! —dijo el tío Vernon señalando el sofá con el dedo para que el pelinegro se sentara, Harry se le quedo viendo con expectativa, tío Vernon nunca le había pedido que se sentara junto a el, eso era muy raro, parecía como si lo invitara a tener un charla de hombre a hombre, en ese momento el pelinegro tuvo una sensación extraña.  
-¿Talvez tío Vernon empezaría a tratarlo como a una persona normal?

-¿O que tal si quiere que sea mesero en una de sus cenas de negocios como hace unos días?, —pensó Harry,

Al muchacho no le gustaba nada lo que estaba sucediendo, estaba por decirle que tenía que ir al baño, pero tío Vernon ya había empezado a hablar.

-Dime Harry ¿Cómo...?, — el tio Vernon se sintio algo incomodo preguntando eso pero siguio —se que es incomodo hablar de esto pero dime ¿cono te sientes en cuanto a la muerte de tu padrino el asesino?.  
En ese momento a Harry se le helo la sangre, sentía una intensa rabia en contra de su tío. ¡COMO SE ATREVIA A LLAMAR A SIRIUS ASESINO!, el no sabia nada de Sirius ¿como demonios se atrevía a juzgarlo? — pensaba Harry lleno de coraje, para el su padrino no había sido un asesino, para el Sirius fue como el padre que siempre le falto, fue un hermano mayor, fue un verdadero tío, pero jamás un vulgar asesino como se atrevía a decir el tío Vernon.

Después de tres minutos sin responder, —tío Vernon dijo.

-¿Si me escuchaste muchacho?

-Si— respondió Harry dirigiéndole una fría mirada, en ese momento no sabia que contestarle a su tío, y además a el ¿desde cuando le importaba como se sentía?, ¿porque tenia tanto interés?, ¿acaso Dumbledore le había dejado instrucciones?, ¿le había escrito otra vez a tía Petunia, para que me obligaran a hablar de Sirius y así poder olvidarlo?.—Se pregunto Harry, entonces pensó por unos segundos mas y le contesto.  
-Lo estoy superando, gracias por preguntar pero si me disculpas tío preferiría no hablar de ese tema.  
-Amm, esta bien muchacho—Dijo tío Vernon— lo que pasa es que me preguntaba si estabas deprimido— Harry lo miro como si no creyera lo que estaba escuchando  
-Tu sabes, porque parece que ya no les escribes a esos amigos tuyos, ya hace tiempo que no viene una de esas cosas voladoras que utilizan ustedes.

-Se llaman lechuzas—murmuro Harry entre dientes y con un tono de voz de pocos amigos.

-Descuida Potter se como se llaman, pero cambiemos de tema cuéntame ¿Cómo te ha ido en el colegio ese?, ¿cómo te tratan los profesores?, ¿cómo van tus notas?

Harry se quedo pasmado, definitivamente estaba soñando eso era una alucinación, ¿tío Vernon preocupado por sus estudios?, eso definitivamente era una ilusión provocada por su mente  
-¡Oye tú! ¿me estas escuchando?, te hice una pregunta, ¡contéstame! —exclamo el tío Vernon de forma pacifica, pero impaciente.

-Pues, pues—balbuceaba Harry con inseguridad, aun sin saber que decir.

-Vamos muchacho cuéntame no tengas miedo, no te regañare si sacaste malas notas, no quiero que mi sobrino sea un cerebrito al que solo le importan sus notas. —en ese momento Harry torció la boca e hizo una mueca de desprecio al mismo tiempo que fingía una sonrisa hipócrita, ¿acaso el profesor Moody había asustado tanto a tío Vernon? Que a decidido tratarme bien, si seguro a eso se debe su actitud — se dijo el chico mientras analizaba el cambio de carácter de tío Vernon.

-Mmm... disculpa tío pero necesito ir al baño y me siento algo mal ¿podríamos dejar esto para otro momento? —dijo Harry para librarse del interrogatorio de tío Vernon.

-¡Claro! No te preocupes Harry sube y descansa yo estaré aquí cuando tengas deseos de hablar  
-claro tío, gracias—contesto Harry.

El pelinegro se levanto del sofá, tomo su revista "escobas de hoy y mañana" y subió las escaleras, cuando iba en el quinto escalón retrocedió y se detuvo al pie de la escalera, donde se volvió para observar la expresión que tenia tío Vernon.

Harry se imagino que estaría gritándole a tía Petunia por haberlo obligado a hablar con el, pero se equivoco, dio un vistazo a la sala de los Dursley y hay seguía el tío Vernon sentado con una gran pero maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro, en cambio tía Petunia que había seguido la conversación desde la cocina, parecía muerta y no le daba mucha importancia a la nueva actitud de su esposo, ya que solo observaba por la ventana con la mirada perdida, mientras lavaba los platos del almuerzo.

En cambio Dudley estaba pasmado, había estado escuchando toda la conversación de tío Vernon y Harry, esperando que su padre reprendiera ha su primo por cualquier tontería como era costumbre y al no escuchar esto su reacción fue de enfado e indignado al no conseguir ver lo que quería, solo se quedo parado junto a una estantería en la que había una vieja vajilla de tía Petunia.

El enorme cuerpo de Dudley estaba encorvado a tal grado que parecía un horrible gorila, tenia la boca totalmente abierta y no parpadeaba, solo se movió cuando Harry lo miro y este lo observo como nunca lo había hecho antes, se notaba en sus pequeños ojos de cerdito un tremendo odio hacia su primo.

A Harry no le dio nada más que pena la actitud de su primo y siguió subiendo las escaleras hasta que llego a su habitación.

Hedwid estaba ululando en su jaula, la lechuza lo miraba con cara de tristeza, Harry no comprendía porque Hedwid se comportaba de esa manera, esta acababa de llegar de su vuelta matutina por el vecindario —talvez tendrá hambre— pensó Harry.   
Entonces camino hacia su mesita de noche y de ahí saco una caja con la foto de una lechuza casi igual a Hedwid solo que algo mas vieja, ha Harry le encantaba el empaque de las cajas de comida de Hedwid.

A pesar de que el chico llevaba ya siete años dentro del mundo mágico, había cosas que aun le impresionaban, como era el caso de la caja de comida de lechuza

Lo que mas le impresionaba a Harry eran las pequeñas aves bicolores, con cara aplastada muy parecidas a la lechuza se Ron Pig,

Las pequeñas lechuzas volaban en círculos de aquí para allá ululando y chillando, aquella caja de comida tenia una variedad de 10 semillas, insectos y carne, Harry recordó que cada vez que percibía el olor de las semillas y los insectos, le daba un asco terrible, así que desdoblo con cuidado dos pequeñas pestañas de la caja y cuando había conseguido abrirlas todas, alejo la caja de su rostro y estirando los brazos hacia delante lo mas que pudo y girando la cabeza hacia la izquierda haciendo una mueca de asco.  
Tomo un pequeño recipiente dorado con las iniciales HP que estaban pintadas en plata, Harry vertió un poco de alimento en el recipiente y lo deposito en la jaula de la lechuza, guardo el alimento en la mesita de noche.

Después de eso Harry solo se recostó en la cama inmóvil, tenia los ojos abiertos y por alguna razón no podía ni quería moverse, no quería pensar en nada , al parecer todo en ese momento lo fastidiaba. No tenia idea cual era la razón de su enojo pero no era inusual ya que en esa semana el muchacho había estado irritante por todo, cambiaba de ánimo como de ropa.

Harry hasta creía que se había vuelto algo bipolar, había días en los que se sentía feliz y eufórico por el simple hecho de haber despertado, otros días amanecía con un genio que ni el se aguantaba.  
Odiaba a todo el mundo y le nacía un instinto asesino de quien sabe donde, descargaba su ira con cualquier cosa que se le pusiera en frente, pateaba y gritaba a las cosas que había en su recamara, la impotencia que sentía por la muerte del director le carcomía los huesos y el corazón

Había veces en el que tenia el animo por los suelos, casi siempre respaldado por culpa de un sueño que no lo dejaba en paz, la muerte de Dumbledore y Sirius definitivamente lo había dejado muy marcado, ahora si que se sentía solo, ya no tenia a nadie en quien apoyarse sin que le diera vergüenza, además había creado una loca teoría que consistía en que cualquiera que se le acercara terminaría en la tumba, varios metros bajo tierra. Una de las tardes en la que en su corazón solo había tristeza se puso a escribir cartas para todos sus amigos en las que les pedía que se alejaran de el, en las cartas les explicaba que el se había vuelto alguna clase de Grim.

Sin embargo recapacito y las rompió, el sabia muy bien que sin sus amigos todo terminaría para el mas rápido de lo previsto, además de que seria un blanco mas fácil para cualquier mortifago que estuviera incubierto en el colegio

Aun sabiendo que lo mejor seria ocupar su tiempo en cualquier cosa Harry solo quería estar ahí en la cama tirado sin hacer nada, mas que respirar y parpadear, no quería sentir dolor, parecía que la vida se había ensañado con el y el chico no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para tolerar otro golpe.

Después de un rato el chico se estaba quedando dormido y Hedwid al percatarse de eso comenzó a ulular como loco, chillaba y gritaba muy fuerte, Harry se levanto furioso

-¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES HEDWID? ¡NO ME DEJAS ESTAR EN PAZ NI UN MINUTO!, ¿QUÉ TE PASA? Que no ves que no quiero hacer nada, ¡ya... ya no quiero vivir¡— grito el muchacho desesperado por culpa de una crisis de intereses que le estaba destrozando la vida, ya que aunque quisiera no podía dejar de pensar en aquella noche en la que Dumbledore murió.   
Hedwid lo miro con algo de enojo, pero no hizo nada mas que darse la vuelta y enseñarle a Harry su pata.

El pelinegro se impresiono al ver una nota en la pata de Hedwid   
-Espero que no sea de Ginny —se dijo el pelinegro  
Le desenrollo el cordel de la pata a su lechuza y empezó a leer...

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de muchos, porfiítas dejen criticas para saber que les pareció y les adelanto que cada vez se va poner mejor no se imaginan quien es el amor prohibido de Harry, si quieren saber de quien es la carta dejen criticas besos a todos y gracias por tu apoyo **


End file.
